vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Malgorok'Zyth
|-|First/Second Phases= |-|Third Phase= Summary Malgorok'Zyth is the final boss and main antagonist of Monster Islands. According to the ingame description of Axsuroth Island, Malgorok'Zyth is the leader of the Zythians - a race of humanoid monsters whose origins and motives are unknown - that claims to be immortal and have lived for many millennia while being responsible for starting the entire war between the Monster Forces and the Retaliation. Malgorok'Zyth remains dormant and inactive within the confines of Axsuroth Island - a small settlement formerly owned by the Knights of the Splintered Skies, now laid to waste and is constantly being manipulated by sorcery - up until the very moment the Retaliation manages to power through its various juggernauts and champions and destroys the portal, thus provoking Malgorok'Zyth and prompting him to deal with the Retaliation himself. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, likely higher | At least High 7-C, likely higher Name: Malgorok'Zyth Origin: Monster Islands Gender: Unknown, but the wiki refers to them as a "he" Age: Several thousands of years (Claims to have lived for many millennia) Classification: Leader of the Zythians Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possibly Immortality (Type 1; Claims to be "immortal" and to have "lived for many millennia"), Sword and Staff Mastery, Magic, Teleportation (Capable of teleporting via Shadow Uppercut and Isla Absorption; he teleports while reverting to his third phase ), Ice Manipulation (Capable of manipulating ice for several of his attacks), Darkness Manipulation (Capable of utilizing darkness-based attacks), Flight (Capable of flying in his second phase at will), Summoning (Capable of summoning Zythians units with his staff), Lifesteal (Via Shadow Drain and Shadow Blast), Statistics Amplification (Capable of increasing his attack power via reverting to his second phase and third phase respectively; able to drastically boost his defense during several of his attacks), Healing (Via Isla Absorption, Shadow Drain, and Shadow Blast), Size Manipulation (Can increase his size after taking enough damage), Statistics Reduction (Via various attacks; capable of reducing his opponents speed and damage output with specific attacks) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possibly Immortality (Type 1; should be similar to his first phase), Magic, Darkness Manipulation (Should be similar to before), Sword and Staff Mastery, Healing (Via Malgorok Curse; damage passively dealt to players by the ailment will heal Malgorok'Zyth), Lifesteal (Via Malgorok Curse; passively drains the health of any active opponents to restore Malgorok'zyth's own health), Minor Danmaku (Via Shadow Blast X), Large Size (Type 2, is confirmed to be 400 studs tall ingame, making him around 141.6 meters in height due to being 80x larger than the player), Summoning (Via Grave Demolisher; summons a miniature version of Malgorok'Zyth after the attack ends) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level, likely higher (Should be comparable to, and potentially stronger than with specific attacks, endgame players that have access to weapons stronger than the likes of the Inglaciator -6000 at this point in time) | At least Large Town level, likely higher (Physically stronger than before) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to players equipped with Axsuroth island level equipment) with at least High Hypersonic+ reactions and attack speed (Should be comparable to players and greater than the likes of much weaker bosses); their projectiles should be comparable in speed to Wupash's meteors) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class (Capable of heavily damaging players that are practically unharmed by the Inglaciator -6000) | At least Large Town Class, likely higher (Physically stronger than before) Durability: At least Large Town level, likely higher (Easily survives being frozen over by the Inglaciator -6000 and is able to endure attacks far stronger than it with relative ease; can become almost immune to attacks launched by players whilst flying and during certain attacks) | At least Large Town level, likely higher (Should not be too far off from before) Stamina: Relatively high (Capable of threatening groups of players while constantly taking powerful hits and suffering from poison and other such ailments) Range: Standard melee range to tens of meters with melee attacks (First/second and third phases respectively); extended melee range via Subzero Slammer, Shadow Drain, and Summoning; tens of dozens of meters with teleportation and various ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: A sword, set of armor, and a staff that allows him to use various attacks. Intelligence: Capable of using their weaponry in conjunction with their various magical capabilities with great finesse, and could potentially have thousands of years of experience based off of their claim of living for many millennia. Additionally, Malgorok'Zyth is stated to be the leader of the Zythians, and should have experience with commanding an army. Weaknesses: Their Necro Force attack can be interrupted if Malgorok'Zyth takes enough damage while using it; using Ice Beam causes large columns to rise out of the ground that can shelter targets from the attack should they manage to get behind them in time (however, this could be due to the island's properties of being "constantly manipulated by sorcery"; upon amplifying his offensive power by transitioning to his second phase, the damage he takes (when he is vulnerable) is higher than his previous phase; when he amplifies his size, his opponents have their speed increased by 50%. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|First/Second Phases= The names of a majority of these attacks are derived from the Monster Islands Wikia: Shadow Uppercut: Malgorok'Zyth teleports to his opponent and performs an upwards slash. Shadow Drain: Malgorok'Zyth raises his staff and creates an inwards pulse, capable of stealing life from opponents to heal himself. Subzero Slammer: Malgorok'Zyth holds his staff - which garners an icy aura around it - before unleashing a barrage of spikes that deal heavy amounts of damage while severely slowing opponents struck by the attack. Invierno Pulsar: Malgorok'Zyth - identically to his Subzero Slammer attack - holds out his staff to generate an icy aura around it (albeit, for a shorter period of time) before generating a huge, blue ring that halves the damage and speed of opponents within its radius. Summon: Malgorok'Zyth summons orbs of darkness that can spawn Zythians units. Isla Absorption: Malgorok'Zyth teleports to a random spot on the island before creating a huge amount of glowing, light-blue projectiles while healing himself and collapsing a portion of the island. During this, he is invulnerable. Statistics Amplification: After taking enough damage, Malgorok'Zyth imbues themselves with what appears to be darkness and gains the ability to fly, which consistently renders him capable of taking little-to-no damage from various attacks launched at Malgorok'Zyth by the rebellion whilst flying for a majority of the time. However - should he be grounded - this also increases the damage he takes during moments when he can be damaged. Shadow Blast: Malgorok'Zyth fires AoE projectiles that - upon a successful hit - steals the health of the hit opponent to restore his own. Ice Beam: Malgorok'Zyth encapsulates himself within a glowing, light-blue ball - while causing multiple columns of ice to rise from the ground - that proceeds to unleash a frigid laser capable of dealing immense amounts of damage to hit opponents. Necro Force: Malgorok'Zyth proceeds to charge a devastating attack that - according to the wikia - can "instantly kill a majority of players". While charging, he is invulnerable - however, his spell can be interrupted by being damaged enough. Frost Blast: Malgorok'Zyth lobs glowing spheres of ice with his staff that can damage opponents (on the ground) in a large radius whilst slowing them down. Size Amplification: When Malgorok'Zyth is sufficiently harmed, he stands still and is consumed by a sphere of darkness that disperses with no remains of him within it. Moments later, he rises from out of the gelid ocean right in front of the glacial island - roughly over a hundred times larger than before. |-|Third Phase= The names of a majority of these attacks are derived from the Monster Islands Wikia: Malgorok Curse: While Malgorok'Zyth's third phase is active, opponents are surrounded by a ring of darkness that passively saps their health away in order to heal Malgorok'Zyth. However, this has a drawback as it increases the speed of any opponent afflicted with it by 50%. Giga Slash: Malgorok'Zyth moves across the arena whilst pointing his sword outwards in an attempt to cleave opponents. Giga Slam: A dark, transparent line is created and Malgorok'Zyth executes a downwards slash - landing on the line - that deals heavy damage to any opponent it lines up with. Grave Demolisher: Malgorok'Zyth raises his staff and creates a gigantic, outwards pulse that causes shades to spawn in vicinity of the opponent capable of creating geyser-like explosions that damage those on top of the shades. After the attack expires, a small, shadowy simulacrum of Malgorok'Zyth rises out of the final shade and attempts to melee the opponent. Shadow Blast X: Malgorok'Zyth raises both of his arms outwards and summons a barrage of huge, shadowy spheres that move outwards after arbitrary intervals of time. Others Notable Victories: Player (Elemental Battlegrounds) Player's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Life Users Category:Healers Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Immortals Category:Danmaku Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Characters Category:Roblox Category:Monster Islands Category:Tier 7